Full Moon
by manga girl 08
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER TEN! WHOO-HOO! This is the chapter were we finally find out what happened between the four ex-best friends! Yes! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: do not not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.

**

* * *

**

**Full Moon**

Chapter one: Lonely

4:30am-8:00am

The wind outside howled welcoming fall and biding goodbye to the summer. A small silhouette could be seen walking around slowly and silently inside the apartment. Inside the small room the same silhouette could be seen sitting on the edge of her bed. She carefully got up as to not make the springs in the mattress creak.

She silently went inside her closet to get her sneakers. She placed them on the floor. She tiptoed back and quickly grabbed her hair up in a messy ponytail. She grabbed her messenger bag and sweater that were both hanging from the doorknob. She put on her sweater and put her bag across her chest.

She silently put on her sneakers and opened her bedroom window. The cool breeze from the outside felt fresh against her warm face. She steeped out thought the window and onto the balcony. She climbed down one of the vines that was growing on the wall.

She gently jumped on the ground when she was near enough and began to run. She ran past the white gate that led to her backyard. She ran past the front of her house and the rest of the houses in her neighborhood. She didn't stop running until she was in front of the park.

She walked through the park enjoying the scenery. The birds silently chirping. The wind on her face. The crunching of the leaves under her feet. The way the trees looked; their leaves changing from green to orange or red or brown, no one knew for sure; just like her hair.

Some people would say her hair was the color of red wine. Or that it was carmine or burgundy. And sometimes they would say that it was scarlet. No one really knew what color it was. Even if they didn't know she always wished that people would say it was the color of a damask rose. If not that the color of fire. She didn't care if it was one or the latter, she just wanted something that was strong and destructive like fire, or, something soft and delicate like a rose.

She continued walking until she reached a roadway were not many cars, passed by in the very back of the park entering the forest. She crossed it not bothering to look both ways to see if a car was coming. The sun was not yet visible but the sky had that dawn color. That purple pink color. She looked at her wrist watch: 5:30. She continued walking until she reached her destination. She reached a small clearing where a train track cuts a small path.

She walked along the rail trying not to fall, pretending she was an acrobat in a circus. She always wanted to work in a circus. But not as an acrobat but as a medium. She always had a knack for that kind of thing. She always believed in ghosts and the supernatural. Which was why she was precisely there.

She had to write a weekly article for her school's newspaper. She never wanted to join but since all of her friends were working on it and most importantly her best friend was the editor she couldn't say no to him. She got of the rail and took out her equipment. She took out her tripod, turned the camera on and placed in on the tripod. She took out her tape recorder and turned it on. "All right let get this over with." she whispered to herself.

She began walking along the train tracks to see if she found anything worth writing about. She began describing her surroundings like she always did, and has been doing for the past year. She doesn't know why doesn't she just quit the newspaper.

Not true. She knows she can't. She can't abandon Izzy. Already he has to do half of the newspaper by himself because of amount that people are quitting daily. If she quits know the newspaper will probably be cancelled and that's the only thing that keeps him popular besides the fact that everyone knows he's the smartest kid in his class. "Why did I agree? Why?" that was first thing that came out her mind and of her mouth every morning.

"I could've just said no, but, NO. I had to be the good friend. I had to be the helpful friend. Sora, the friend that you could always count on." She jumped of the rail onto the tracks. No trains ever passed there now so she didn't have to worry about a train coming and running her over. _Although I wouldn't mind if it did._

She usually came here to distract herself from all the problems she had. After school, before school. It didn't matter what time it was she just came. Once she sneaked out in the middle of the night when she was thirteen to get away from all the screaming and yelling of her parents. _That's when the problems started._

It began with simple stuff like there was not enough money to pay the house. Or that the electric bill was to expensive . Nothing out of the ordinary. Then a couple of months passed and after Sora entered high school her house wasn't the same.

Her parents fought constantly and it wasn't just the important things anymore. _Dad yells at mom for not pulling the shower curtain back; Mom yells at dad for leaving the toilet seat up. They fight so much that it seems that their arguing just for the sake of arguing and not because their mad._

She was half way through the train tracks when she saw something hiding inside the forest. "Hello. What's this?" She got of the train tracks and walked towards the forest. She pushed a coupled of stray twigs out of the way and entered a small clearing were there was a small cottage in the middle. She walked up the small steps and looked through the window in the porch.

She couldn't see anything that the window was so dusty and grimy. She tried to clean the window with her sweater sleeve but she just made it worse. The window just fogged up and made it worse to look inside. "Hello?" she knocked on the door to see if anyone lived there. "Hello?" she knocked again. _That's weird. Why would there be a house in the middle of the forest._ She tried to open the door bit the doorknob wouldn't moved. _Locked? Why would it be? No one lives here anymore._ "At least I don't think so."

She was going to search for another entrance when the alarm on her wrist watch rang. "Eight o'clock? Already?" _Great another boring at school._ She walked away from the porch and house. She walked back to where her camera was. She was in for a surprise. "What!" she whispered.

Her camera was all scratched and the tripod was tipped over. She ran to see if anything was damaged. _Who would do this?_ she crouched down to grab the camera. "How am I going explain this to Izzy?" The only thing that wasn't damaged was her bag. She stood up and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. All she could see was miles of trees and only hear the wind.

She pressed the rewind button and played what was recorded back. She could see the train tracks and the forest in the recording and suddenly static. "How am I going to explain this to Izzy?" she repeated. She quickly grabbed her bag and equipment and walked out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Do not own Digimon or any of the charactrers. Read and please review. )

* * *

Chapter Two: Old Friend

8:30am-9:00am

Sora walked up the long stairs of the high school building. She past the main office and the bulleting board. _Nothing but sport clubs and dance posters. Doesn't even make sense to read all of those papers._ She though when she saw a small group of kids standing in front of the office. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and reached her locker. _12, 23, 34._ She mentally said the familiarized numbers. She was putting her sweater inside the locker when she was surprised by a distinguished irritatingly voice.

"Hey Sora!"

"Oh!" she gasped surprised. "Uh…hey Mimi." _Why is she talking to me?_

"So…I was thinking." _That's a first._ "Since you and Tai are really close friends I was thinking that-"

"Tai?" she asked putting a notebook away. "Yagami?"

"Uh-huh." she answered with that bizarre happiness.

"Tai with the big bushy hair, soccer star. That Tai."

"Yes. Who else?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Mimi." Sora sighed. "In case you haven't noticed Tai and I haven't been any kind of friends since the seventh grade."

"Really I just thought that-"

"And that's your problem." she smiled sarcastically. "You think." she slammed the locker shut. "Now, if you don't mind. I have an English class to take." she walked past her leaving Mimi with a bewildered face. "But I…" she said to herself. "Um, well ok! Sorry for the mix-up! See you later!" She called out to Sora as she blended in with a group of walking students.

Even if the bell still hadn't rung Sora still went inside her classroom and sat in her seat. She sat in the second to last seat in last row on the right side of the room where the windows were overlooking the main entrance to the school.

She was the only student there besides the pet gerbil that was sitting a couple of seats away from. Currently the furry creature was burrowing in the hay he had in his plastic cage. _Might was well feed the insignificant thing._ She thought. _No one's going to bother anyway._ She stood up from her seat and walked over to a bookcase that was standing behind the last desk the desk behind her.

She opened the left door and searched through it. She finally found a small plastic bag that carried the hamster's food. She closed the door and walked over to the window sill where the was small table that carried the plastic cage. She opened the top of the cage and dropped the hamster's food inside. She closed the top and crouch down to have the cage on eyelevel; like a small child intrigued with an insect on a leaf. "Your such a small thing aren't you?" she asked it.

"Actually I'm taller than you if haven't noticed." a male voice said from the doorway. Sora gave a small smile. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she just stood up.

"Especially with that hair." She turned around and said. "Your taller than everyone in this school with it." she walked back to the bookcase and out the bag away. She sat in her seat again. She put the palm of her right hand on the tip of chin and looked out the window. There was a silence that they both found comforting.

"Do you still play soccer?" Tai asked from the doorway.

"A little. I play tennis now thought." she keep looking out the window.

"Oh." he looked at the small brown rodent. "Class pet?" she just nodded. "Must've taught kindergarten." he said to no one in particular.

"First grade." she corrected.

"Same difference." he shrugged. "Want do so something?" he asked suddenly. This time she turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you want to do something." he repeated.

"Now?"

"Yeah now." he said impatiently.

"The bell's about to ring." she said looking at her wristwatch.

"No it's not." she had a confused look on her face. "System broke down. Security just told us. Why do you think the lights are out?"

She hadn't realized that the light were indeed off. And the computer screen on the teacher's desk was black. She could see the fingerprints on the computer off the many students that would poke at it every time they saw something interesting and would want to click on it.

"So what do you say?" he asked walking towards her desk.

"I don't know-"

"It's just a simple yes or no question Sora." he looked at her an expression that she couldn't figure out. An expression that had the mixed emotions of sadness, happiness, nostalgia, remorse and a thousand more. "For old times sake."

They both knew what the answer was a soon as he those four words. "Look Tai what happened was a long time ago and nothing you can do could repair our friendship. So if it's for old time's sake…I'd rather not."

"I understand. I just thought that…I saw you here by yourself and well…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah." there was a small silence between them.

"So…I'll see you later?" he said it more like a question than a goodbye. She just gave him a small smile. "You know you will." he returned the smile and walked out the door. She sat there looking at the doorway even if he was already long gone. She suddenly got the feeling that Tai's expression was showing off: melancholy.

She put her arms on her desk and buried her face in her arms looking out the door where there was a big crowed of kids outside. She closed her ruby eyes but not before feeling that sadness inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Don't own Digimon or characters If I did more seasons would be shown.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just had really bad writter's block but know I can problaly put the story back on the rode. I'm also going to post a new story so, yeah. R&R please.

* * *

Chapter three: Ice cream

9:00am-Noon

Sora opened her eyes at the sound of cheering from outside in the hallway. She lifted her head from her arms and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms out and looked around the room. It was still empty. _How long was I asleep?_ She looked at her wristwatch. It read: 10:00. _I was asleep for an hour? Must've been more tired than I thought._ She stood up and walked towards the door and looked out into the hallway. A lot of kids were getting books and their sweaters from out of their lockers. "Hey what happened?" she asked a guy that was walking by.

"They let us go home since they couldn't fix the lights. Apparently a rodent bit some of the wires and the janitor couldn't fix them." he walked away and joined a small group of students. A lot of kids were already heading down the stairs and exiting the building_ Might as well leave._ She thought. She went back inside and grabbed her bag. She walked towards her locker and grabbed her sweater.

"Hey Sora." a male voice called out her name.

"Hey Iz." she said.

"You're leaving?" He asked her.

"What else am I going to do? I don't have tennis practice and I don't have to help my mom at the flower shop so I'm going to get some ice cream. Want to come?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" he asked.

"Forget what?"

"You were supposed to help me."

"I was?" She ponders the thought for a second. "Oh yeah, you asked me last week." her expression became annoyed "Can't some else help you?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't have anything else to do?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't it's just that-."

"Please Sora, and besides you promised."

"Fine, but just because your my best friend."

They walked down the stairs into the school's journalism office. She put her stuff on top of one of the swivel chairs that was nearby. She went over to where he was looking for something in the back closet. She could hear a lot of noise coming form inside.

"Need help?" she asked unsure if she wanted to help. She went inside and found him leaning over a box. "What are you doing?" she asked leaning forward to see if she could catch a glimpse of what he was doing.

"Looking for the typewriters." he explained. He leaned in a bit forward.

"Don't you always carry your laptop?" Sora leaned on the doorway.

"I do but you don't."

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked.

"You'll make my life that easier." he said turned to face her, smiling. "She crouched down next to him.

"Iz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...it's kind of a personal question." he stopped searching and faces her.

"Personal to me or to you?" she also stopped searching.

"If by personal to me means you then, yes."

"Ok, ask away." he went back to searching, so did she.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it: Are you and Mimi Tachikawa dating?" she waited for an answered but nothing came. "Koushiro?"

"Were not dating." he finally said. He stood up and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Iz are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She sat next to him.

"I guess. It's just that-"

"Look I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about that-"

"No it's just...you read the note right?"

"I couldn't help myself. It just looked so colorful and nicely decorated, and since it didn't have a name and it was in my locker..."

"I forgot you shared lockers with her."

"Look I'm sorry I'll put it back, okay just don't get sad."

"I'm not sad I'm anxious, confused, probably a little scared." he confessed.

"Why, because she might reject you? Look if she does there're plenty of fish in the sea, you'll find someone better."

"It's not the rejection I'm worried about; it's what other people might think. I mean, computer nerd with popular girl, get real. Someone tall and beautiful doesn't deserve someone short and geeky."

"You know your right, she doesn't." Sora said

"Thanks for making feel better." Koushiro said miserably.

"Mimi doesn't deserve someone like that, so why are you giving them the chance to take her. Look Koushiro you not short and your not geeky. Your smart, nice and in the right light kind of cute."

"I guess." he sighed.

"Come on let's get out of here well finish later."

"We haven't even started."

"Whatever let's go get some ice cream. I'm buying."

"Well...if your buying." they stood up. "Might help me get rid of this depression."

"Trust me when I tell you that ice cream cures all pains." they walked out of the building and towards the ice cream parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Look at previous chapters!

Note: I have finally updated! Took me long enough. I'm not sure if this story is going to be finished as soon as I thought it was going to be. But for anyone whose interested in reading another one of my stories I'm going to be posting it before school starts, so in about two weeks. It's called 'Writer of Hopes' way better than this one or at least I think so! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, it meant so much to me that you are enjoying this story, after all this is my first attempt at something like this. Anyway enough about me on with the story! Review please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Your paying

Noon-2:00pm

Koushiro and Sora walked towards the ice cream parlor. The hash wind made it harder for them to walk, even if it was barely fall small flurries of snow began falling. "You know we could keep save our money and waste all this time walking, by eating this snow." Koushiro said.

"I don't think I want to eat precipitation."

"Come on, it might be healthier. I mean it doesn't have all those calories and carbohydrates, and superficial flavorings and colors."

"I happen to like superficial flavoring." Sora put on her hood. "My ears are freezing."

"So are mine. It's barely October and it's already snowing. Thank you Greenhouse gases." he also put on his hood. "Tell me again why are we going to eat ice cream?"

"Because it cures all pains."

"Maybe if you have braces or if you've had a tonsillectomy but not for the cure of heartache."

"Just work with me here. I'm trying to help."

"You know, if didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to put me in a good mood." he stooped abruptly and faced Sora "Ok what'd you do." .

"Do you really want to know?" she faced him. He nodded and she sighed. "Ok the thing is...I may have accidentally...brokenyourcamera." she said the last words in a rush but not fast enough for Koushiro to miss what she said.

"You what! Sora answer me something do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not, I mean you are a know-it-all but that's no reason to-"

"I'm not playing around. Do you now how much those cameras cost? Do you? No only will you get in trouble but so will I." he began pacing. "I knew I should've run for editor, but no I convinced myself by saying, it will be good for college, you'll get more credits, and you'll be guaranteed to be accepted in the best college of all of Japan!" he was glaring at Sora, breathing hard.

"Look Iz calm down. I'll pay full price, with interest. I'll just get a job somewhere. I know I could work in my mom's shop. Just calm down your going to get a heart attack, or worse yet an asthma attack. You do have your inhaler right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry." he had calmed down a bit. "But back to the job conversation. You hate working in your mom's shop. "

"I know, but I don't hate you." she smiled at him.

"Oh, don' get all sentimental on me. Come on I'm hungry let's skip the ice cream and get some hamburgers." they began walking.

"With some ramen right."

"Yeah let's put a spin a Japanese spin on an American lunch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant, Sora and Koushiro sat in a booth next to a window. "Ah, it's so warm in here." Sora sighed.

"I know I prefer being in here that out there."

"Good afternoon, I'll be your waitress for today, what would you like to order." a young woman took their order and went back to the kitchen.

"I think I lost my appetite." Sora said.

"Why?" he turned towards the direction Sora was staring at. He saw a small glimpse of blond hair and knew who she was talking about. He turned back. "I don't know why you don't like Yamato, I'll admit he's not the easiest person to talk to, but he's not mean."

"Yeah well, you don't him that well." the waitress came back and placed their food on their table.

"This has something to do with what happened in seventh grade right?" Sora just sipped on her drink. "Sora?"

"Look I don't want to talk about that, at least right now. Someday I'll tell you." they continued to eat their food in quiet. Koushiro suddenly asked something.

"That's also why you don't like Mimi. Or talk to Taichi. And completely ignore Yamato."

"Can't we eat our food in peace."

"Sorry." they didn't talk until they were completely finished.

"So who's going to pay?" Sora asked.

"Well you invited me so you pay."

"I invited you for _ice cream_ not hamburgers and ramen so you have to pay." she said matter-of-factly.

"No you do."

"No you."

"No you!"

"No _you_!"

"Ok since we can't agree I guess you know what that means." Koushiro said with a sly smile.

"Oh please let's save you the embarrassment and just pay." he keep smiling. "Okay then. Do you worst!" the both put their right fist on the table and stuck out their thumbs. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" they both said in unison. They began twiddling their thumbs back and forth; trying to put the opponents thumb under their own. Finally one of them won.

"One, two, three! I win!" Sora exclaimed. "Ha-ha you get to pay." she said mockingly.

"Fine. But you leave the tip." said a sulking Koushiro. They paid and walked back outside.

"See I told you I'd win." Sora gloated.

"You may have won that round but don't worry I'll get even." Koushiro had the same sly smile. "And I have just the thing."

"Yeah I'm real scared. What are you going to make me do, your chores, play ding-dong-ditch, clean your spotless room." Sora laughed.

"Oh no, it's something worse much worse. I need you to..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people! How many months have passed since I last updated? Like four. Anyway sorry If I haven't been updating as much as I should. I have to may things going on. But I will try to finish this story before the summer the longest would be before fall. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter! P

* * *

Chapter Five: Koushiro's perfect revenge

Sora looked out the window with a phone in her hand. The moon looked back at her. "Izzy, I'm begging you please don't make me do this." Sora paced back and forth in her room.

"Hey you brought it on yourself." Koushiro was sitting in his bed with his laptop in his lap and a phone in his ear.

"If I had known you were this twisted minded fiend I would have paid for everything. Including the tip." Sora fell on her bed in desperation.

"Please, I admit I might be...kind of eccentric, in a dorky and bookworm kind of way, but not a twisted minded fiend."

"Yes you are only someone with a sick mind would think up this kind revenge." she pointed at the phone with a defiant finger.

"You know, the girl population in our school wouldn't think this as torture."

Sora began pacing the floor again "Yeah well the girl population in our school is filled with nothing but preppy, uppity, conceited, egotistic, dapperly, brainwashed fan girls that have nothing better to do than worship an equally egotistic bleached hair pretty boy that thinks he can sing and thinks he has a shot at the big time!" By the end of the sentence Sora was panting from screaming all of those insults in one breathed.

"Are you done?"

"I think so." she continued panting. "I'll let you know if I think of some more insults." she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Anyway, like I was saying, It's not so bad, you just ask a couple of question, without losing your cool of course, and it all be over before your know it.

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy but you're forgetting one thing. I can't stand boy bands! Much less this one."

"Will you quit complaining? If it makes you feel better don't think of this as revenge, I was going to ask you to do this for me anyway."

"You were going to ask me to interview the "Teenage Wolves" even when you knew I couldn't stand pretty boy." Sora said astounded. "If that's not enough evidence to show that you are a twisted mind freak I don't know what is."

"Look I need you to do this for me. I can't find anyone else to do it. I would do it myself but I'm already working on two other stories and I have to review three more."

"What about that girl, what's her name, the one that does the weather."

"Who? Nami?"

"Yeah, can't she do the interview? I'm pretty sure she already finished her news page."

"Your forgetting she's one of Jun Motimiya's friends and will eat Yamato and the rest of the guys alive."

"What's your point?" Koushiro remained silent. "Fine! I'll do it. Obviously I have no other choice seeing that the rest of the girls in the newspaper are pretty boy fans and the only other guy there besides you is Taichi and he does the sports page, I guess I'm stuck interview Yamato and the "Teenage Wolves."

The hallways stood empty. The last class of the day has just ended and the students scurried out to begin their weekend plans. Running footsteps echoed through the bare hallways as Sora down the stairs.

"Stupid chemistry class, why'd I have to take AP chemistry." she muttered under her breathed. "I could've taken regular chemistry but no I'd have to look on a college application. Stupid college. If I wasn't trying to look good on a college application I would've never joined the school newspaper and I wouldn't have to interview to pretty boy and his flunkies." she ran all the way until she reached the music room. She opened the door a bit to quickly and to loudly that all four guys turned from their instruments. Sora laughed sheepishly. "Uh...hi."

Yamato gave a small smile. He knew that Sora didn't like him all to well. The rest of the band members smiled and waved at her. This gave Sora more confidence. _I guess their not as stuck up as I thought._ She thought. "Uh...I'm here for the interview. You know...for the school paper."

"Oh yeah." Akira said. "Let's just put away out stuff." Sora stood near the door while she watched the guys put away their instruments. "You know, your not restricted to just standing there." Yamato said at one point.

"I know." Sora answered surprised that Yamato was talking to her. "I just don't want get in your way."

"Don't worry you won't be in the way."

"I'd rather stay here. I might trip over something or one of the cables, I'm pretty clumsy...I mean- I just don't want to accidentally trip over something and end up messing everything up."

"Fine suit yourself." He went back to helping the other guys.

"Fine suit yourself." Sora mimicked under her breath. "What an idiot."

"You'd say something?" Yamato turned to ask.

"Me? No." she smiled to herself. When the guys were ready the question and answers began. Mostly all the questions were meant for the whole group, but Yamato answered the majority of them.

"Okay I just have one last question. A lot of people have been asking why'd you pick the band name that you did.

"I think Matt should answer this one." Yutaka suggested. _No surprise there._ Sora thought.

"Yeah, I mean he's the one that named the band." Takashi explained.

"Uh…well mainly because were teenagers, I think that's pretty obvious. Yeah but the wolf part, apart, from the reason that I like wolfs, um…I think because like teenagers, wolfs are also misunderstood. I mean in every story you hear about wolf's he's always the bad guy. And people get a bad image of them when in reality they're really great animals." The room remained silent for a while. The answer that he gave was not the one anyone, not even his band members, expected.

"Uh…well, I guess that's it." Sora stood up to get her stuff.

"It was really cool to have you here." Akina said the other two guys agreed but Yamato stayed silent. When Sora was leaving she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Yamato. "Uh…yes?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

"Well it's not really asking is more like remembering." Sora had a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to say this." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's just that seeing and talking to you again I don't know made me remember when we use to hang out."

"Oh, what about it?"

"I don't know I was thinking if you wanted to hang out or something, sometime?"

"I don't know-"

"Tell you what we won't hang out; we'll only get some ice cream and just leave at that."

"I guess that'll be okay." she said slowly.

"Really?"

"I guess. But can it be later; I have a lot of homework."

"Who does homework on a Friday?" Yamato said playfully.

"I do." Sora said seriously.

"Oh, sorry, yeah I guess it can be later. Tomorrow. Where not practicing tomorrow. If you want to meet me by the train station at four."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later." With that she opened the door and walked back down the lonely hallway thinking: _What did I just do?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello People! I know what some of you are thinking 'finally an update' others are probably thinking 'don't give yourself so much credit I didn't know this story existed until today.' Whatever you're thinking your reading it aren't you! Hope you enjoy! NOTE: I MIGHT DISCONTINUE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I'm not sure yet. Anyway read and review please.

* * *

Chapter Six: A day that didn't totally suck

The next day Sora waited impatiently outside the train station. She stared at her wristwatch for the umpteen time. She had been waiting for Yamato for the past half hour and he still hadn't shown up. _I knew this was a bad idea._ She thought. _Why did I have to accept? Huh? Why? You know it's not like he's never heard the word 'no.' Even a pretty boy like him, at least once in his life, should've been rejected._

She decided to wait for a while longer. After ten minutes she decided to leave. She was about to cross the street when she heard someone calling her. "Hey Sora, wait up!" she turned around and found Yamato running towards her. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?" she confronted him. "It's not like I don't have anything better to do than to wait for you."

"Sorry. I didn't you'd get mad." he looked at her with a sheepish look. She looked at him annoyingly.

"Well you guessed wrong. What took you so long?" she asked more calmly.

"Something with the band, they decided to practice because- how about I explain it on the way." she just shrugged. "As I was saying" he explained again as they began walking "we had to practice for this party were performing at next week."

"That's still no reason to keep me waiting."

"I tried to call you but my phone didn't work."

"Ever heard of a phone booth?"

"I didn't have loose change." he confessed awkwardly.

"I hope you have bills, because I'm not paying." Sora said smugly.

"Yeah don't worry about that." he said uncomfortably. Sora noticed this.

"Uh…you okay?" she raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah it nothing…just that…I don't know how say this." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just that I'm getting the impression you don't want to be with me."

"It's not that, I just annoyed because you came late, really, really late."

"Yeah sorry about that." there was an uneasy silence between them. "Hey Sora." she turned to face him. "If I say something promise me you won't get mad."

"I don't make those kinds of promises…but I'll try."

"When you said you were mad about me being late, are you sure it wasn't really about…you know."

She sighed heavy. "Do you really want the truth, because you know what it is." she said with an edgy tone.

"I kind of figured." the awkward silence returned. "So you're still mad?" he asked cautiously.

"About what, Yamato?" Sora asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, never mind. Look were already here." he opened the door and both walked in. They walked over to the counter and glanced at all the different ice cream flavors. "What do you want?" Yamato asked her.

"Uh-uh." she shrugged. "Probably strawberry. How about you?"

"Uh…" he pondered the question and finally settled for chocolate. He ordered his chocolate ice cream but changed Sora's strawberry to sherbet.

"I asked for strawberry, not sherbet." she explained as she followed Yamato to a booth.

"I know." he grinned as he sat down.

"So why'd you change it?" she asked curiously even though she already knew the answer.

"I happen to know for a fact that you" he pointed at her "are allergic to strawberry." she seemed pleased at his memory.

"You actually remembered." she couldn't help but smile.

"Wasn't I the one that discovered that? Remember my eighth birthday party, my mother order chocolate cake with strawberry on top."

"That one delicious cake, that is until I ate the strawberry on my slice."

"Your lips were all swollen." they both laughed at the memory.

"Remember that Tai wanted to put ice on them." they were both laughing when the waitress came in with their ice cream.

"So why'd you do it?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to make sure that even if we weren't friends anymore, you hadn't blocked out the memories all four of us had."

"How can I block them? Mimi's constantly reminding me. 'Hey Matt remember when Sora…' or 'remember when Tai did that…'" he mimicked the girl's high pitched voice. Sora almost choked on her ice cream as she laughed. They continued reminiscing until they finished their ice creams.

"Tai did the most ridiculously things didn't he?" Sora asked.

"He still does. The other day in physics class we were doing this lab with magnets and he has this metal necklace on and he just clipped on and was flaunting it like it was some jewel." they both laughed.

"Wait I thought you didn't talk to him?"

"I don't it's just that we were partnered up." They walked in silence to the train station. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday." Yamato said waiting for the bus.

"I guess. Well, see you." she around the corner as she waved goodbye. _I guess today didn't totally suck. It went a lot better than I anticipated._ She smiled as she thought this. That night she dreamed about that specific party where all her friends still liked her, even if she did have lips bigger than her head. And for the first time in ages she didn't dread the following school day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello People! I know I said I was going to finish this story by fall...I lied! I had such bad writers block I think I still do. Well hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!!!!!!!! Oh, and I don't own any of these characters, if anyone's looking to sue me now they can't. D

* * *

Chapter Seven: Surprise Visitor

The next morning, Sora woke up and went about her normal day. She took a quick shower and ate breakfast alone, which was becoming a constant part of her routine. Her parents had already gone to work and, fortunately for her, she missed their morning argument, which began with a simple burnt toast and ended with standstill when her father's cell phone rang and left. She took a box of cereal out of the cupboards over the stove. She took a bowl out from another cupboard and placed next to the sink. She poured some on the bowl, took the milk out and poured whatever remained. She took a spoon out of a drawer and walked with the bowl too the living room without closing it.

Sora plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. She clicked the "on" button and the TV blared to life. She scanned through the channels taking a bite out of her cereal every now and then. She finally settled on a movie. She watched for more than five minutes before getting bored at the director's attempt to create a halfway terrorizing horror movie. "My gosh, that looks so fake!" she criticized the killers choice of weapon. "Can't you run any faster!" she yelled at one of the characters as they ran away from the killer. "Ugh! This movie suuucks!" she elongated the last word in emphasize. She turned of the TV and threw the remote on the sofa.

She walked back to the kitchen and placed the bowl on the sink. She looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "Twelve thirty." She pursed her lips together, trying to come up with a plan for the day. "I guess I could go to the library." She rolled her eyes, knowing she was going there regardless, "Well there's an idea," she said. "Ugh, who am I talking to?" She walked to her room, grabbed her bag and sweater. She walked down the stairs after closing the front door and crossed the street.

Sora decided to take the long route, this meant she had to walk pass her mother's store, but it also meant she had to walk by the forest behind the park. Because of this, she put her entire Sunday on the line, aware that if her mother saw her she would want her to come inside and help her. But Sora didn't care; she would risk anything to go past her secret place, the empty part of the forest where the train tracks crossed. The place where she could pretend to be who she wanted and not care what anyone had to say.

As she neared her mother's store she paused and slowly poked her head in front of the window. Her mother was standing there in front of the register reading a book. Sora pulled her head back and walked pass the store quickly, her mother unaware that she was even there. She continued to walk at a normal pace until she crossed the street again. The library was only was only two blocks away now.

When she got there she stayed there for about ten minutes before getting bored at looking at all the books she had read, sitting on the shelves of the library. She walked outside and decided to go to her empty meadow. She spent the rest of the day there. She mainly spend it trying to see where the train tracks lead to, she had never attempted to do that before, she figured today might be the day that she learns what lies at the end of the tracks. She spent her time stopping and taking pictures every time something caught her eye. She took several of birds, insects, and at one time a deer stood long enough for her to catch a decent picture of it. This time she didn't even make it halfway; she was planning of reaching the cottage to take a picture of it, but it was getting dark and she still had to get back to where the tracks began.

It was around six by the time Sora got to the edge of the forest, and it was almost seven by the time she got back home. She was tired and had planned to go to sleep early, after eating dinner that is. She threw her belongings on the couch and walked to the kitchen. She put in a slice of pizza that she had found in the refrigerator in the microwave to heat up. She walked back to the living room and attempted to watch one movie without criticizing, analyzing or trying to make it homework. It was a sad attempt because after five minutes she was insulting everyone whenever she got a chance.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ugh…" she groaned as she trudged towards the door. "This better be important, I was just in the middle of giving very constructive criticism." She looked out the small peephole. She made a face and groaned again. "Ugh…what does he want?" She opened the door and there stood a grinning Yamato with a bag of nachos in his hand.

"Hey!" he waved. Sora gave a forced smile.

"Hey…" She rested on the doorway.

"So…I brought nachos." He placed the bag in front of her face. She looked at the greasy bag in disgust.

"Uh…yay?" She said flatly, obviously stilled confused of why Yamato was standing on her doorway. He removed the bag from the close proximity of her face.

"So…can I come in?"

"How about I ask the questions, like…Why are you here?"

"I don't know thought it be fun hang out again." He said hopefully.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Uh…actually I am."

"Ok, why would you want to hang out with me, when there are many other desperate girls out there?"

"Because…you're the only girl that I want to hang out with right now." Sora blush a bit when he said this. No other guy had ever wanted to be with her for no apparent reason, because of this she didn't now whether or not to trust Yamato; both her judgmental and trusting side were in conflict now.

"Ok, look, the thing is my parents aren't here, and if they find a boy with me, alone, well let's just say, you might not see me in school for some time." She smiled at the idea of her parents finding her with Yamato, probably watching TV and having them jump into conclusions.

"Oh…really, that's to bad." He sounded disappointed. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure, I guess." He waved goodbye as he walked down the steps. Sora waved back at him before closing the door. She was walking back to the living room when the doorbell rang again. She walked back to the front door and opened it, she expected to see Yamato standing there, trying to find some way to convince her to let him in, but there was no one there. As she was closing the door, she looked down and a saw a single rose. She bend down and picked it up, there was nothing attached to it, not even a note. As she looked at it more closely she noticed what type of rose it was; her favorite kind, a damask rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Said it once, I'll say it again. DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!

Hello People! Posted up a new chapter. Duh...your problaly reading right now. Anyway, I made this one longer, hope you enjoy. And it might sound kind of choppy or weird but that's because I didn't have time to revise. Hope you understand and enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Rumors

The next Monday morning Sora woke up to a surprise. Not the surprise she wanted, which would be to not here her parents arguing, at least for one morning, but something close. She was walking toward her window, to make her morning escape, but didn't open it when she saw the white blanket of snow covering the glass.

"What-When-Huh?" she stammered as she stared at the frozen snow. "Since when does it snow in October?" That's when she remembered the day she and Koushiro went to buy ice cream. "Oh yeah. Well thanks a lot greenhouse gases." She repeated what her best friend had said. "But still…it's not supposed to snow his much. There must be five inches of snow here. I guess it's a full moon today, to have snowed this much, it must be. Oh well."

With that she walked to her closet and took out her jacket, hat, gloves, scarf and boots. She put everything on and opened her window. "Well here goes nothing." She sighed, as she climbed down the vines growing on the walls. She shivered as a gust of wind blew on her face. She began walking to the park, trying not to slip on the forming ice. "6:30!" she exclaimed as she looked at her wristwatch. "By the time I get to the park it'll be eight and I'll be late for school…Oh well!" Even if it seemed she didn't care, she did.

Sora didn't like being late for school, she hated the way that everyone would stare at someone enter the classroom whenever they were late. Their stare was always judgmental. _It's not like they've__ never been late to school. Stupid AP students, thinking their so smart just because they take college classes._ She continued walking; making a mental list of how and when she was going to finish what she had to do. _Okay, it's 6:35, if I hurry up I can get to the meadow and take a couple of pictures, __of course not the one's I want__, but anything is good. Besides, I can always come later to take the picture of the cottage; Iz doesn't need the story until Thursday. I can probably __leave at 7:40 and try to get to school before 8:20. Hey, that sounds like a great plan! Good job, Sora!_

She picked up the pace and reached her destination. This time she didn't bother to put her camera up, knowing that she if put up it'll take up all of her time. _Besides, I don't think Iz needs another reason to hate me. I already broke one camera; he'll kill me if I break another one._ She took out her photo camera and took pictures. She didn't really find anything interesting, at least something that would favor the article she writing. "Werewolves, a myth? Or are they really one of Hollywood's many fictional monsters?" Sora muttered the title to herself as she snapped a picture of a small bird. "Wonder if that's a captivating enough title?" _At least captivating enough to get more people to read that stupid newspaper._ She thought angrily.

By the time she was finished it was already her designated time to leave. "Another Monday I have to waste at school." She sighed as she got her stuff together and walked the path to school.

As neared the building she saw students throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels, and forming snowmen or at least what seemed like ones. _Aren't we a little too old for snow angle and snowmen. Were in high school people! Act your age!_ Sora had the sudden urge to scream this, but restraint herself; she didn't another reason to convince the students of her grade to believe she was a neurotic, shrewd person, because that's what a lot of people thought of her, no matter how much she denied it.

When she reached her locker she placed all of her winter belongings inside.

"Sora!" a familiar voice rang in her ears. Sora turned in the direction of the voice and saw Mimi prancing in her direction. "Can you believe it!" she shrieked, a little too loudly for Sora's comfort. "It's snowing! It looks amazing! Almost like Christmas!"

"Uh…yeah, Christmas." _Which is only about two months away…_ She put on a feign smile and gave her two thumbs up. This pleased Mimi.

"So you're happy about this too?"

"Um…I guess." She went back to her locker and grabbed her notebook. "So…later." She walked pass Mimi, but was stopped when she felt something grab her arm.

"Wait, Sora." She turned to face her, despite the urge to run away.

"Yes." She feigned another smile as she turned around.

"Look, there's no way to say this, but…there's some rumors going around."

"Rumors?"_ This early in the morning. Forget that! The week, it's only Monday and someone's already started gossiping._ "What about them?"

"Well…they're about you…" Sora raised an eyebrow. "…and Yamato." If Sora had been drinking a cup of coffee, she would've spit it all over Mimi, in surprise.

"What?! What rumors?"

"That you two have been…dating." Again, Sora would've spit.

"Dating! I'll kill that blond pretty boy if he's the one-"

"Wait, it's not Yamato the one who's been making the rumors up. I don't know who it is. I just heard it and thought you should know, I mean, before you heard from someone else." Sora stood there, assimilating what her former best friend had just told her.

"Do you have any idea who could've said that?"

Mimi just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well…okay, thanks." She turned back around and began waking to her first class. _Who could've made__ up__ such a thing up?_ She thought about this in all her classes...that is until lunchtime. After her history class she ran all the way to Koushiro's locker.

"Izzy!" she yelled at him, this in returned made him jump.

"What the-! Sora! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She apologized. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…uh…Oh!" she groaned. "It's to embarrassing. Come on!" she ordered Koushiro as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his locker.

"Hey! Wait, my locker!" he slammed it shut with his other arm before losing sight of it. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, where no one will be able to hear us." They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped until they reached the journalism room.

"Will you let go of me!" Koushiro yelled as he tried to loosen form Sora's grip. When she let go he stared at her, angrily, as he rubbed his wrist. "Will you explain to me why you just dragged me halfway through the school?"

"Sorry, it's just I couldn't tell you until I was sure no one would be able to hear us." She looked out at the empty hallway, to reassure herself. "Okay listen, the thing is...it's that Mimi told me something, and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Wait? Mimi? Since when do you talk to her?"

"That's beside the point."

"Well, what'd she tell you?"

"That there's this rumor going around…about me…"

"and…"

"…and about Yamato."

"So…"

Sora sighed. "Don't make me say it, Iz."

"Well who do you expect me to help you if I don't know what's going on?"

She sighed again. "Fine. From what Mimi told me the rumors are saying that Yamato…and I…are…dating." As Sora said this she buried her face in her hands, in shame.

Koushiro, like Sora, also looked like he would've spit if he was drinking coffee. "What?!"

"That's what I said!" she lifted her head up.

"Well, did she say from whom she heard it from?"

"No." Sora sighed. "All she said was that she heard someone talking about it and just thought I should know." She buried her face again. "What should I do Iz?" her voice came out sounded muffled.

"I don't know." He shrugged as he walked over to comfort her. "Look, I don't want you to get mad, but I think your blowing this way out of proportion."

Sora's head shot right up. "What do you mean, 'blowing this out of proportion!" she yelled at him. "Whose side are you on, Izumi?" Koushiro could tell that his best friend was really mad at him; in his entire life, only twice has she called him by his last name, once when he accidently stained her favorite sweater, which later he found out she actually hated that sweater, she would only wear it because her grandmother had given it to her, and now.

"Calm down, Sora. Of course I'm on you side. All I'm saying is that this doesn't sound as bad as you make it seem.

"Not as bad! Iz, half the school believes that I'm actually going out with that boy band pretty boy."

"I don't even think half the school knows about this. Look I don't want to sound indifferent, but I'm starving, and I didn't eat breakfast, so I'm going to grab some lunch. I'll see you later, Sora." He walked out, leaving her there.

"Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him. "Why'd you leave me there?"

"Because, frankly, I'm tired of your constant complaining."

"What…What complaining?" she asked, incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'what complaining'? There had not gone one day, that I don't listen to your criticism, your disagreements, or your nagging."

"I don't complain." She said meekly.

"Yes you do. Constantly."

"Okay, if you say so. But give one example of when I do."

"Just one." He said sarcastically. "I can name at least five times."

"Really. Well to make it even easier for you, you have to name just three times."

"All right. Well the time we were at the ice cream parlor, you wouldn't shut up about Yamato. And when I assigned you to interview him, you wouldn't shut up about the fan girls that always surrounded him. And oh yeah, the other day when Taichi scored the winning goal, you keep criticizing about the way he did it. You also added how much better _you_ could it."

"Well, I _could_ do it better."

"My gosh, Sora, the guy shot it in with his head, with five guy blocking him, after he kicked it halfway through the field."

"So…it doesn't mean they had to make him a party." They were outside the lunchroom by this point.

"They didn't make _him_ a party, they were celebrating their victory. I should know I covered that story. Face it Sora, you complain too much, and you're not doing yourself any good if you keep doing it."

"Just shut up and get your lunch." She knew he had a point, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Aren't you getting anything?"

"No, I'm just go outside, enjoy the freezing air." She smiled. "I'll see you later Iz." She waved at him; he waved as he walked inside the lunchroom.

Sora was walking back to her locker when she heard a melody coming from the music room. Despite her urge to walk away, her curiosity got the best of her. She walked toward the door, to get a better listen at the melody. She immediately recognized it as a guitar. She wanted to open the door to get and even better sound, but she was hesitant. _Curiosity killed the cat._ She thought._ But that's why a cat has nine lives, isn't it?_ She quietly opened the door, trying not to make the hinges creak.

She walked in silently, and let go of the door until it was close to the doorframe, so it wouldn't close with a slam! She searched for the person that was playing, when she spotted a dash of yellow. _Great! It's pretty boy._ She looked at him as his fingers moved across the frets and strings. He looked so concentrated on his fingers that he didn't notice his only audience.

When he was hallway playing, Sora decided to leave, but her clumsy manner kicked in. When she was opening the door she didn't notice the trash can so she tipped it over making the noise ring through the music room. Yamato looked up and saw an embarrassed looking red head looking at him.

"Um…hey!" she waved at him.

He smiled at her. "What are you doing here? Looking for another story?"

"Not really." She walked toward him, realizing it was too late for her to run away. "I was just walking when I heard music, and…well…here I am." She stretched out her arms as she said the last words.

"There you are. As awkward and clumsy as always." Yamato smiled, to show her it wasn't an insult.

"I guess." She sighed. "So…need an audience?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"I feel generous today."

"Must be a full moon." They both said in unison.

Sora stared at him. "I guess. So…can I stay?"

Yamato just looked back down at his instrument and began playing. Sora took this as a 'yes' and sat down across from him. She inspected him closely as he played. He hadn't really change from the last time she has seen him, the last time they were friends, almost five years ago. His face still looked as innocent as it had all those years ago. His sapphire eyes looked brighter, happier. And his hair, well, it wasn't a bird's nest anymore, but it was still fairly long. The hair on his face covered his forehead; he had a cowlick coming out of the middle of his head. For a second he seemed cute to Sora, but then remembered who she was, and who he was. _Can't I for once ignore that I can't stand him, and just be happy._ And as she continued to stare at him, she did just that. And for the first time in a long time, she was actually felt glad, this time it wasn't feigned, she truly felt content.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey People! I finally updated! Why? Well... first of all, it was because of Rubberman2025 who sent me an e-mail telling me to update, so if you were wondering if I had disappeared off the face of the earth, which I obviously didn't, and if I was ever going to update again, you can thank him for finally placing a new chapter. Secondly, I was getting kind of tired of not posting anything up, I had this saved in my computer but I was to lazy to put it up... I know... I am so L-A-Z-Y! It doesn't even take five minutes to place this up here. Alright, enough of my rambling... hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't pretend too.

NOTE: The characters are a little out of character, sorry! You don't have to read if you don't like. Also, if you find grammar errors, tell me and sorry! Sometimes I overlook them! )

* * *

Chapter Nine: Happiness

Both Yamato and Sora stayed in the music room until lunch was over. Yamato keep playing, stopping every now and then to explain what he was thinking at the time he wrote a particular song. Sora had gotten herself comfortable. She was sitting on a chair, with her legs crossed, her arms propped on the inside of her thighs, and her head placed on her hands. She resembled a little girl admiring something that had caught her attention.

Just to please him, Sora would clap every time he finished a song. "Yay!" she would cheer and give him two thumbs up. "That was great."

"You think?"

She nodded. "Hey, whatever happened to your harmonica?" she asked. "Ever since you discovered you have talent to play the guitar, you completely ditched it. What? You think a little instrument isn't worth your time anymore?" she teased.

"I still play, but not as much as before, you know with the band and all." He explained.

"I guess." She sighed. "I'm hungry," she said randomly, and began digging inside her backpack. "Yay, I found food!" She took out what once was a ham sandwich. She removed the bag that it was being protected by and took a bite out of it. "Want some?" she asked Yamato, who had a seemingly disgusted expression on his face.

"No, thanks," he answered.

"You sure, It's good!" she placed the sandwich in front of his face, the same way he had placed the bag of nachos in front of hers when he went to her house.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not a big fan of flatten dough."

"Whatever, more for me then," She took another bite. "So what, you're not going to eat? A pretty-" she stopped before making a complete fool of herself.

"What?" Yamato asked; confused about what she was beginning to say.

"What I meant to say was a _person_ like you should eat something; I mean we can't have you fainting all over your fans, right?"

"You're just as weird as I remember, you know that." He grinned in amusement as he said this.

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled under her breath.

"So…what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, probably help Izzy on the newspaper. I have to finish my article by Thursday, and I know if I leave it to the last minute, I won't finish it on time."

"What section do you write?" he asked, while strumming the guitar's strings.

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"It's kind of stupid; it was something that Izzy thought would attract more people to it."

"So, what is it?"

"It's a stupid, supernatural article. You know ghosts, witches, werewolves…"

"Werewolves," Yamato stopped strumming and looked up.

"Yeah, you know big, hairy creatures that howl at the moon."

"Why would you write about that?"

"I don't know, sounded interesting. It sure got Iz excited when I mentioned it to him."

"So you think werewolves are interesting?" Yamato asked.

Sora nodded.

"That's compelling." He said.

"You think?"

"Well…I'd read it."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks."

That's when the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" Yamato asked.

"Art. I think were painting a color wheel or something." Sora said unenthusiastically.

"I though you liked art?"

"I do, it's just that…a color wheel." she groaned. "Were not in kindergarten, we know what colors make what colors when we mix them together."

"I guess, but you have to learn the fundamentals before going any further. I know that by experience." He said this getting up and putting his guitar away.

"I know, but still it's kind of boring." Sora answered to his logic, as she too got up, and lifted her bag up from the floor. "So, what class do you have next?" she inquired.

"Literature, were writing this essay on a play we read." They walked outside together and into the crowded hallway. Yamato had asked Sora if he could walk her to class, obviously forgetting the rumors, and to his surprise, to her surprise too, she accepted. They were conversing among themselves when somebody interrupted them.

"So it is true!" the person gasped, as she suddenly appeared in front of them. Both Yamato and Sora stared at her, confused. "How can you be going out with her?!" she shrieked. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"Whoa, back up Jun. Who's going with whom?"

"You!" she shrieked again. "And her!" she pointed at Sora. Yamato looked down at Sora who looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what she's talking about." She mouthed.

"Okay, where did you here this from?" Yamato asked, determined to find the answer.

"It's all over the school! Someone saw you two over the weekend, eating ice cream and walking together." She explained.

"And what, that doesn't mean anything, it just means two old friends decided to hang out, it doesn't have to be some kind of love affair, right Sora."

She quickly agreed and nodded, just as determined as Yamato to get out of this situation.

"And what does it matter if we are going out?"

Sora stared at him with big eyes. _What does he mean what does matter?_ She thought.

"I mean, I have a right to go out with whoever I want, right?"

Jun stared at Yamato, dumb-struck and stammering; she couldn't think up a good comeback. "You know what? Forget it." She stormed off, pushing Yamato off to the side.

He looked back down at Sora, after witnessing Jun's latest outburst. "What was that about?" he pointed with his thumb in the direction Jun had run off in. Sora shrugged and walked passed him; he followed.

"Hey, wait." Yamato called out.

Sora sighed and looked up at him.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way. But I think it's better if we don't hang out anymore."

Yamato looked quizzically at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, look at what just happened with Jun. If that's the kind of reaction that people are going to be getting every time they see us together, well, then I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

Yamato was about to protest, but Sora beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to say, as long as we know that we're not going out it doesn't matter what anyone else says. That we're just old friends that suddenly decided to hang out again. But let's face it Matt," Yamato was taken by surprise to hear his old nickname being said in her voice, "I'm the journal geek, the social outcast, and you're…you. You're practically a king to these people."

Yamato sighed. "This is unbelievable, when have you ever cared what people said or thought of you. What happened to you, Sora?"

"As clichéd as this might sound Yamato, people change."

Without saying another word, she walked away and left a dumbfounded Yamato. The rest of the day passed in a haze for Sora. She didn't pay attention on any of her classes and only snapped out of her thoughts when she was in the journalism room with Izzy. She was sitting on one of the swivel chairs. Her 

elbow propped on one of the desks with her cheek resting on her palm. She couldn't stop thinking about what Yamato had said to her.

_'What happened to you, Sora?'_ Yamato's voice rang in her mind, _Nothing happened to me,_ she thought,_ you we're the one that changed._

"Earth to Sora," Koushiro said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Geek to shrew, come in shrew."

Sora blinked once and shook her head. "What?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Koushiro said sarcastically. "I thought I might have to slap you."

Sora glared at him.

"I might be somewhere in la-la land, but that doesn't mean I won't leave you in a coma if you do slap me."

"We can argue about that later," he said, not wanting to get beat up to a pulp. "Right now I need you to tell me your status report on your article."

"I'm almost done. I just need to ask some people if they believe werewolves are real or not. I can download some pictures to make it more 'enticing,'" she said, in quotation marks, "as I remember you saying."

"So the first thing people are going to see on the front cover is a huge snarling werewolf?"

"Hmm… most likely."

"Excellent!" Koushiro said, rubbing his palms together.

"Don't you mean 'prodigious'?" Sora teased.

"I know other words."

"Well, it seemed obvious that you didn't all through freshmen, sophomore, and junior year."

Koushiro rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Sora."

"So…how's it going with Mimi?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"Uh… if you call 'completely ignoring her' okay, then things are going great."

"Why are you ignoring her?"

"Well…remember when you read the note that was meant for her, but you're curious nature kicked in and you just had to grab it."

"Yeah," she answered, remembering how Koushiro had looked that day, almost like he was ready to faint.

"Okay, a few days after that, I gave her another note, personally."

Sora gasped. "No you didn't."

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"Nah, nah. You're way to shy to do that."

"Well, I didn't tell her it was from me. I just gave it to her, and said that it was from some other guy."

"That still doesn't explain why you're ignoring her."

"Well, I might've not told her it was from me, but I did sign it. So I don't know how she reacted when she read it. I think it might have been along the lines of 'what does this geek think he's doing lying to me, and then declaring his love towards me.'"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Look, Iz, I'm not exactly Mimi's biggest fan, but I know she's not that superficial to actually believe that."

"You think?"

Sora nodded.

"Do you think you can talk to her for me?"

"Whoa, let's back up. I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

Koushiro looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Sora sighed, "Never mind."

"So, will you do it?"

"Fine," Sora agreed, "but just because I'm in a good mood."

"You beat up whoever started the rumors?"

Sora had forgotten all about that, until Koushiro reminded her, just then.

"No." She angrily sighed. "But I swear I will when I find out who did it."

"So why the good mood, Yamato stopped chasing you?"

"No, he didn't." There was a tinge of happiness in her voice. "But I made him." The happy tone was gone and replaced by her normal negative attitude.

Remembering that she had successfully gotten Yamato of her back seemed to make her land back in reality…hard. Maybe she didn't want Yamato to go away; she just wanted everything to be like it used to be. Sora got up and walked out the door. Izzy didn't follow, he knew her to well when she needed time alone.

She walked to her locker and grabbed her coat, leaving her belongings inside. She walked to the park, but didn't head to her secret place; instead she made her way to the swings. She sat there, looking at the snow, down in her feet, until the sun began to set, the same questions popping in her mind: _why did I make him stop_? _Did I really believe that after a weekend of hanging out with him and then pushing him away would make all those memories go away?_ _Why can't I just let myself be happy? Why do I have to go ahead and ruin it when ever I feel truly content?_

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Text message from Izzy?" she flipped her phone open and read.

_Hey, where r u?_

_In the park, why?_ She responded. She had just placed her phone inside her jacket when she felt it vibrate again.

She groaned in frustration.

"What now?"

Koushiro was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Sora?" she heard Koushiro ask.

"Yeah," she answered

"Where are you?" He sounded relieved to hear her voice.

"Didn't I just send a text message, like a minute ago?" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry, I was jus worried. Everyone's worried."

_Yeah right._

"Who's everyone?"

"Well, you're parents for starters, they called me when they saw you weren't at home and when I didn't know where you were, they went ballistic. They practically called the police."

"My parents, worried? Okay, try again and make it more believable this time."

"It's true, you're parents are really upset. I think you should give them a call."

"Yeah," she said, "I will. But who's everybody else?"

"Well, myself, Taichi, Mimi, and Yamato," he listed.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yeah, pretty boy."

Sora, blinked twice, realizing that Izzy wasn't the one that had answered. She turned to her right and saw Yamato standing next to her.

"Izzy," Sora said, not removing her stare from Yamato.

"Yeah."

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"But-"

"See you." She clicked on him and closed her phone. Then, she directed her attention back to Yamato.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "I thought I said I didn't want to see you anymore."

"I know," he said, sitting on the swing next to her. "But, I didn't say I didn't."

She stared at him, annoyed. "I'm leaving." She said and got off the swing.

"Oh, no, you're not." Yamato said, grabbing her arm as Sora passed by him.

"Let go of me!" She ordered, struggling to break free.

"No, not until you talk to me, and explain why you don't want to see me again"

"I told you already!"

"I don't think that caring what people think of you is a very good enough explanation."

"What do you want from me, then?!"Sora yelled at him.

"I want everything to be like it was before. And I'm not talking five years ago; I'm talking about this weekend." He got up from the swing and walked up to her. "You were so happy, remembering when we use to hang out."

"Exactly, remembering. Don't you get it? They're memories they're all they were! And I don't want to keep remembering. You guys are one that I would rather forget."

"Why can't you let it go? We said we we're sorry, we called you hundreds of times, we actually knelled on the floor and begged for you're forgiveness. What do _you_ want from me?"

Sora looked down at the ground, not wanting to stare at Yamato in the eye.

"You know what," she heard him say, "If you want me to leave you alone, I will." He let go of her arm. "I'm tired of begging, and frankly, I think Tai and Mimi are too. If you don't want to forgive us, that's fine. I won't bother you anymore, just do me one favor," Sora looked up, "Forget what happened."

After that, Yamato walked away, leaving Sora standing there. Once she knew that she was alone again, she let her tears fall.

* * *

NOTE: I think I might be making this story a bit dramatic, like some really bad soap-opera, if it is tell me because that is not my intention... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! )


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my loyal readers!! Yeah...it's called an ego trip! ) I have updated again! Okay this chapter is in Sora's point of view... so yeah that's why it's in italics. We finally find out what the delio (I don't know if anyone uses that word anymore) was between Matt, Mimi, Tai and Sora. Yup yup yup! It's finally here! Let us all rejoice with a round of applause... and by giving me a cookie! ) The rest of the chapters are going to be like the one's before, in the third person. So... that's it! Hope you enjoy! )

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't pretend too! Hope I did, though... so sad I don't... (

AN: I e-mailed someone but I forgot who, because they wanted to know what happened between them ahead of time and I don't remember what I wrote, so if that person reads this, you'll know why. This was the best I could do, so be gentle! Please! )

* * *

Chapter Ten: Rumors

_Rumors… all they do is cause trouble…nothing but a fun way that the popular kids use to pass the time…but yeah…they'll never know what it feels like to be on the other side… especially five years ago… _

_I remember it was cloudy, and I was trying not to fall asleep in class. It's not that math class was boring; it was just too much to remember. I was grateful once the bell rang. I practically ran to the lunchroom to wait for the guys._

"_Hey, you guys," I greeted them as they walked up._

"_Hey, Sora," They all said in unison._

"_Whoa, did you practice or something?" I laughed._

"_Yeah, Matt was the one that organized it." Tai teased. "After all, he is the one with the musical skills."_

_I rolled my eyes, he was such a dork, but he was our dork._

"_Do you guys want to eat outside, or something?" Matt asked._

"_I don't know," Mimi answered._

"_It looks like it's about to rain." Tai said, looking out a window. "But, I'm game."_

"_What do you think, Sora?" Matt asked me._

_I shrugged._

"_Whatever you guys want," I said._

_At the end of a long paper, scissors, rock game, mainly because Tai wouldn't admit defeat, we stayed inside._

"_You cheated," Tai complained. _

"_How do you cheat in paper, scissors, rock?" Mimi asked._

"_I don't know, but you did."_

"_Whatever Tai," she said, giving her the 'talk to the hand' sign._

_I was about to dig in to my sandwich when Matt called me._

"_Hey, Sora," he said._

_I looked sideways at him, my mouth agape, and only inches away from my sandwich. _

"_Can I talk to you?"  
_

"_Sure." I said, as I placed my sandwich down, despite the desires of my growling stomach._

"_But not here, outside," he pointed to the hallway._

"_All right," I said and followed him._

_Tai and Mimi were so involved in their argument they didn't notice us leave._

"_So what's up?"_

"_Uh…" he hesitated. "How do I say this?"_

"_You can start by just saying it." I suggested._

_Matt looked nervous, and was pacing. I found that odd because he was never nervous, he was usually cool and collected, hot headed, but composed. _

"_Okay," he stopped. "Here's the thing…I think…I might have a crush on Mimi."_

_Whoa! Didn't see that coming, but can't say I didn't find it strange that he would actually like her, I mean, he was the most popular guy in our class, and Mimi was the popular girl, they just go together. Like peanut butter and jelly…mmm… my sandwich…_

"_Seriously?" my eyes were wide with surprise._

_Matt nodded._

"_Well…that's great. Do you want me to tell her for you?"  
_

"_No!" He yelled. "Don't say anything, not yet, it's a secret, no one besides you knows, so just don't say anything, alright?"_

_I nodded. "I promise," and raised my right hand. "Girl scouts honor, although I was never in the girl scouts but you know…"_

_He seemed more calm, "Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_Little did I know that keeping a promise like that would ruin everything._

_It was after school when everything broke loose. I was at my locker when Matt came up to me, fuming._

_As his friend, I thought I might cheer him up._

"_Hey, Tomato," I said. That was the nickname I had given him, since his name Yamato reminded me of tomato, the tuh-mah-toh pronunciation, I would just call him tomato. I was the only one that was allowed to call him that, one, because no one knew that was one of his nickname, and two, because if _

_anyone ever called him that he would beat them until they were unconscious…so would I. How dare they steal my nickname?_

"_What's wrong," I asked._

"_Why did you tell Tai that I liked Mimi?"_

_I furrowed my brow, "No I didn't. Where'd you hear that?"_

"_From this kid in my gym class, he said that you told Tai, and that now he's going all over school telling everybody."_

"_But I-"_

"_Sora!" I heard Tai yell my name._

_Now what?_

"_Why are you telling everybody that I told about Matt and Mimi? _I_ didn't even know that he liked her."_

"_I didn't say anything!" Where were they getting this from?_

"_How could you, Sora?" Mimi suddenly appeared._

"_How could I what?" I was getting frustrated._

"_How could you tell everyone that I was going out with Matt and Tai, at the same time?" she asked, outraged.  
_

"_I never said anything!" I defended myself._

"_Then why is everyone saying that you did say all those things?" Matt asked._

"_How am I supposed to know?" I asked._

"_It's one thing for you to start these rumors, but it's a completely different when you blame someone else." Tai said._

"_I thought you were our friend, Sora." Mimi said, she was on the verge of tears, her reputation was obviously ruined, and the worse thing was that she thought it was my fault._

"_Mimi…I am your friend, how could believe what everyone is saying?"_

"_Because they sound pretty convinced. At first I thought, 'fine, maybe they are just making it up' but then I overheard you telling Jun that Matt liked me, and well that was obviously true." _

"_I never said that!" _

_That's when I remembered, Jun had asked me what kind of girls Matt liked and remembering that he liked Mimi I said that he liked girly girls, like Mimi._

_I sighed. Why did I have to open my mouth? I didn't even like Jun; usually when she asks me things about Matt I just ignore her. Why I didn't that day, I don't know._

"_So it is true." Mimi said. She stormed off, leaving me with Matt and Tai._

"_Why would you blame me for spilling Matt's secret?" Tai asked._

"_But, Tai, I never…"_

"_Just save it, Sora." Tai said as he walked away._

"_How could you betray me like that?" Matt said. "I trusted you, I confided in you and this is how you treat me, by telling everyone that I liked Mimi?"_

"_But I never said anything, it was a misunderstanding," I tried to explain, despite the fact that I was crying._

"_You're a liar and a traitor, and I don't want to see you again." With that, he stormed off and left me there, crying and with my heart broken._

_It wasn't until weeks later, that they finally realized that it was Jun who started those rumors. Obviously she wanted Matt to like her so badly that she was capable of breaking our friendship, and it worked, until the truth came out._

_But by then it was too late. I had called, gone to their houses, in addition stayed there until nightfall, begging for their forgiveness. By the time they realized it wasn't me spreading those rumors, I didn't want to have anything to do with them._

_Matt was the only one that got off easy, the next day after the rumors, all the girls were there to comfort him, and in return, hated my guts. I guess that's why I could never stand Matt, because he was the only one that didn't get affected as badly. He was the victim in this story, not me. I was completely innocent, and still, I was the most hated person out of our entire class._

_Tai and Mimi didn't bother me that much, they had suffered the repercussions; Tai was called a tattle-tale, and Mimi…she had some of the worse nicknames ever. But nothing was compared to what I was being called and how I was getting treated. Tai and Mimi knew they weren't any of those things, but the judgmental eyes that all three would stare at me with, convinced everyone else that I was._

_All the girls would push me whenever I was walking in the hallways. I would get called names like, "traitor"," liar", and they're most popular one "the loser with not friends". It was bad enough that I got picked on by the girls, but then I also had to confront the girls from Matt's fan club._

_They would push my lunch on the floor, while I was playing soccer they would falsely claim that I pushed them just so when the referee said that it wasn't true they would call me a liar. And that was in just the few weeks after the rumors._

_That summer was the most horrible of all. They just wouldn't leave alone. Like I had begged them, they begged me. But it was nothing in comparison to one person begging than to three at the same time. _

_When eight grade started, I didn't hang out with anyone anymore, why should I have? My reputation was ruined, including Mimi's and Tai's. But once everything was cleared out, they went back to being the same care-free people I used to hang out with. _

_Jun got off easy to. I mean she did have to face the humiliation of having Matt scream at her, in front of everyone. But her fan friends were there to comfort her. I almost went up to high fived the guy, but when he turned to face everyone, he had the same stare from the day he stopped talking to me. He was betrayed again and more importantly he was betrayed and in the process lost his best friends._

_I would've thought that all three would've hung out again, but I was wrong. I guess they decided the rumors were much bigger than them. Supposedly, they were the love triangle of our class and that Tai and Matt were in constant argument because of who she would stay with._

_As for me, I turned bitter and reclusive. Once I started high school, I was the social outcast, getting good grades, being a geek, not talking to anyone, and to add to my awkwardness, I joined the school paper._

_That's where I met Izzy. At first I was cold with him, I didn't want to get to close to anyone and then get hurt again. But the dork won me over and he soon became my best friend. He was the only person that I would hang out with. Tai and Mimi would try to talk to me, but I would just shrug them off._

_Matt would try, but after one time that I yelled my head off at him, he didn't try to talk to me again…that is until that weekend that we hung out…_

_I guess the reason that I didn't want to hang out with them again was because I was scared that I would loose them again. That something might happen, and that we would all get hurt again. I guess, my way of protecting them was to drive them off… as crazy and neurotic as that might sound..._

_I just don't want to get hurt again…_


End file.
